Say Goodbye It'll Make Me Want To Kiss You
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Maka needs a break from Soul, unfortunately for her he's not going to give her one. A heated argument gets a little sexual and what ensues Maka never would have expected. Inspired by P!nk's 'Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely' for my NaNoWriMo 30/50/15 Challenge


**Hey guys guess what? I've found a new Head Cannon :D Soul and Maka for ever! Ok so back to normality (well normality for me) this is my first hard core het smut that turns into actual sex (which the last one didn't). This is loosely based on 'Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely' by P!nk and written as part of my NaNoWriMo 30,50,15 (30 days, 50,000 words, 15 stories) challenge. This took me four days and 8000 words, enjoy.**

Urgh that was, quite potentially, the longest day I have ever experienced! Seriously, taking on a Keshin while trying to keep everyone else safe has nothing on talking to a class of One Star Miesters who think they can turn their Weapon into a Death Scythe in only three weeks. I hate teenagers! I know how being 21 only barely makes me an adult and able to say that but seriously why in the hell did I agree to Lord Death's crazy offer to become a part time DWMA teacher?

I close the door to my flat, thankful that it's over for another week and I have the entire weekend to myself to do whatever the hell I want. It'll either be read a book or clean the flat (I feel no shame that both of those would make me equally happy) or maybe both. I kick off my shoes and go to flop down face first, and incredibly inelegantly I may add, on the sofa. Turning to face the ceiling I stretch myself out until my shoulders both crack. God that felt good!

My name is Maka Albarn and aside from having to deal with idiot teenagers on a semi regular basis my life if pretty good. Actually scrap that; my life is damn near awesome! I have a well-paid job that allows me to throw books at people who aren't listening to me, I have a fantastic circle of friends who are all insane in their own way and (and this is the best part) I own my own flat so I don't have to stay with my creepy Papa while Mama's out of town. Yep everything you see here; this is all mine!

Slam! I hear the front door slam shut and then a voice in the hallway, midway through another contented stretch.

"Hey Maka, it's your turn to cook dinner tonight – you better have remembered to go shopping after work!" a male voice says. That's Soul…my flatmate. …Ok so this is half mine. I flop back down onto the sofa as he enters the living room and stands above me.

Soul and I have lived together since we first partnered up as Weapon and Meister when we were fifteen. He's my partner, my best friend and he's also the only man I've ever been in any way sexually attracted too. He's absolutely gorgeous, got this cool bad-boy image that is really sexy and he has absolutely no idea that I'm into him. What? He's not that observant and I sure as hell am not going to tell him how I feel – that would mess up our entire partnership plus I don't think he's that into me considering that he's always calling me 'Bookworm' and 'Tiny Tits' (neither of which I particularly appreciate).

"What?" I ask, suddenly realising that he's been talking to me while I've been internally monologing about how if he shifted a little to the left the open top buttons of his shirt would allow me to see more of his left pectoral…stop it Maka! He's still talking to you; focus!

"I said; I hope you remembered to go shopping after you finished work 'cause it's your turn to cook tonight." he says still looming over me and staring at me with those intense red eyes of his. I blush slightly and push myself up into a sitting position.

"I forgot, I'm sorry." I tell him. "Just let me get changed then I'll go to the market."

"Whatever." he shrugs and makes his way over to the kitchen. I hear the fridge door open and close then the sound of a can opening and loud gulping. "Oh by the way you'll need to pick up some more beer while you're out as well."

I sigh. Ok so I like Soul but just that little bit more when he's not here, which is hardly ever, accept when he's at work. I mean not only do we work together as Weapon and Meister (although he does occasionally talk to some of the kids at the DWMA too) but we also live together and we run in the same circle of friends. It's like I can't escape him! (And when you're fantasising about someone as much and as intensely as I am about Soul having to be around them all the time is very inconvenient! I amazed I get any fucking work done!) It is really frustrating though; I don't believe Adam and Eve spent every goddamn day together so why should we?

The door slams for a second time and another voice calls out to me.

"Meow, Maka! I'm home!" Blair's voice playfully calls as she saunters into the living room (once again clad in only shorts that barely cover her arse and a bra). Blair is our resident live-in…well I suppose the only way to describe her is 'pet'. She's a cat that Soul and I adopted (she followed us home) who has the ability to transform into a human, usually without any clothes on. "Can we have fish for dinner tonight, I'm super hungry." She doesn't wait for an answer before continuing through the house to the bathroom stripping off the tiny jacket she was wearing and letting it fall to the floor as she did. I flop back down onto the sofa. This is a third mine…

* * *

Even though it's my weekend off I still wake up early (partially so that I can have a shower and walk through the house in a towel without Blair popping up and making me feel inadequate in the chest department). Not that there's anyone in the house that I'm trying to impress by walking around in nothing but a towel – I am the world's worst liar – but changing in the bathroom is unnecessary and often leads to clothes being dropped in puddles of water.

With a content sigh I strip off my towel and step under the hot water. Letting it run over my head, hair and body, instantly feeling better. A nice hot shower first thing in the morning is the greatest feeling in the world (aside from showering then getting into clean pyjamas and bed sheets but that's beside the point). The shower is also a good place to take stock and think about my life for a good few hours. In this case I most certainly need to sort out my Soul problem.

Mmm, Soul. I bet he looks really good in the shower, all naked and wet and…oh god! What the hell am I doing? I'm objectifying both my partner and friend because I'm letting my hormones get the better of me and being a horny pervert. Ok so maybe thinking about Soul in the shower wasn't one of the best ideas I've ever had, I'll think about something else, like what I'm going to get Tsubaki and Black*Star as an engagement gift. That's a nice safe topic to be thinking about, not water cascading down Soul's naked chest and down to his…for the love of god girl, get a hold of yourself!

I blame the fact that I've been stressing at work recently. Yeah that's a good thing to blame the apparent raging hornyness (I swear to anything that my hormones are affecting my ability to form grammatically correct sentences) on the fact that I've had a long and stressful week filled with stupid arse-hole teenagers. I need to find some way to take care of the stress and get rid of it. Well I am in the shower, by myself, I suppose I could indulge in a little stress relief…you know, in the name of getting my mind to focus on something that isn't Soul's body glistening underneath the shower spray and pressing me up against the tiled wall of the shower like in some badly written erotica novel.

Biting my lip slightly I slowly slide my hand down my flat stomach towards my groin. I feel my cheeks heat up and I know that it has absolutely nothing to do with the temperature of the shower. I slip my hand further down, between my legs, the image of Soul pushing me up against the wall, his hand replacing mine as he kisses and sucks on my neck from behind. I begin to tease myself slightly, trying to block out the faint banging sound I can hear (it's probably the couple next door going at it again so I'm just going to ignore them and let them get on with it, while doing the exact same thing myself).

Fed up with my own teasing already I start working my finger faster, biting my lips to stop myself from moaning and trying not to get distracted by the banging that seems to be getting louder. I keep my thoughts focused on Soul; Soul thrusting into me while he pins my hands above my head and flicks his tongue over one of my nipples, Soul moaning my name heatedly. Soul shouting my name angrily.

Hang on…that doesn't sound right.

My eyes snap open and I draw my hand away from myself as if I'd burnt it as I hear the bathroom door open and slam closed. Oh shit! I forgot to lock it! This is not good; this is not good at all. I don't dare move as the shower door opens and I feel another person jumping in behind me before I can do anything to stop them. I cast a quick, horrified, glance over my shoulder and see a shock of white hair getting drenched by the spray.

"Soul!" I squeal in horror and almost knocking myself out in the process of throwing my arms up to cover my breasts (even though I'm facing away from him and he probably isn't looking anyway). My face is on fire by this point and all I can do is look at the faucet in front of me and wish for the shower drain to open up and swallow me whole. I hear him chuckle behind me as he reaches over and grabs his shower gel.

"Relax Tiny Tits it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"When have you seen me naked!?" I practically screech still staring at the tiled wall and trying to forget about the fact that both Soul and I are naked in the shower together but I can safely say that this is nothing like the fantasy I had been indulging in only moments before.

"At Kid's party when we were nineteen, I walked in on you changing." he states flatly and I can feel my face heat up again at the memory. I had gone straight from work to Kid's party and Liz had said I needed to change into something more 'party appropriate'. I had been changing into this tight black dress she had picked out for me and halfway through Soul had walked in. Granted he had only seen me in my underwear but it had still been embarrassing enough.

"I wasn't naked, I was in my underwear." I correct him and he chuckles, the sound seeming to reverberate around the shower.

"Whatever you say," he laughs and I can hear the smirk in his voice. "still got enough of an eyeful." I want to turn around and hit him, I desperately want to turn around and hit him for being such a goddamn shit but if I move he'll see everything and I really don't want him to see everything!

"Soul you can't just hop into my shower!" I splutter, indignation and anger finally taking over my embarrassment.

"I'm supposed to meet Kid and Black*Star in half an hour and you were taking too long." he states and I can tell that he's shrugging.

"I'd only just got in!" I splutter again, my voice rising slightly in pitch. "How can I have been taking too long?"

"Whatever, I'm done now." he says flatly and I hear the shower door open and close behind him as he gets out. I wait for the bathroom door to do the same but it doesn't, I only hear it open then I hear Soul's voice again and this time I know that he's smirking. "And if you're going to flick the bean in the shower, don't leave the shower head all sticky."

Before I can retort (or do anything other than splutter indignantly at the fact that he caught me and knew it) he leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

* * *

"So he just got in the shower while you were still in there?" Tsubaki asks in disbelief after I finish telling her, Liz and Patty (who isn't actually listening) about the incident with Soul seeing me in all my naked glory and catching me in the act of writing my own happy ending in the shower (although I left that part out, the story was embarrassing enough without them knowing and Liz would never, EVER, let me live it down).

"Yep." I nod once awkwardly.

"And he saw everything?" Tsubaki asks.

"Everything." I reply.

"Everything?" Patti asks suddenly distracting herself from the giraffe she had been drawing and looking up at me.

"Everything!" I repeat elongating the word to emphasise my point.

"And you didn't fuck?" Liz asks in surprise.

"Liz!" I squeak indignantly.

"What?" she asks, shrugging. "It's totally obvious that you want him."

"Well it is to everyone but Soul." Tsubaki adds.

"And he wants to fuck you as well." Liz finishes.

"What? No he doesn't." I state. "He's always calling me Tiny Tits and Bookworm."

"Some would call those terms of endearment." Tsubaki grins.

"And he's always making cracks about me having fat ankles." I add.

"Boys tease girls they like because they can't handle their actual emotions." Liz states, crossing her arms in front of her chest and fixing me with this knowing smirk. "They're just stupid like that."

"That doesn't even begin to make sense." I mutter.

"That's boys for you." Liz laughs. "So what are you going to do?" she asks after a short pause.

"I don't know." I sigh rubbing the back of my neck. "I mean I do like Soul…a lot…ok more than a lot but…"

"She finally admitted it!" Patti screeches and holds her hand out to Liz. "Pay up." Liz sighs and sticks her hand in her pocket. She pulls out a twenty and slaps it into her younger sister's hand.

"Hang on? You guys were betting on me?" I ask, my voice rising in pitch.

"We were betting on how long it would finally take you to admit that you're in love with Soul and want to let him fuck your brains out every which was possible." Liz smirks.

"I don't remember saying any of that." I tell them.

"Yeah well it's you," the eldest Thompson sister states. "that's the closest we were ever going to get."

"I hate you all." I mutter darkly.

"Oh come on Maka," Tsubaki laughs. "we all think you and Soul would be great together."

"We really do." adds Liz.

"You just need to admit it to each other." Tsubaki smiles at me. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "What?" she asks.

"As I was saying before these two decided to make bets on my love life; I like Soul a lot but it's just that he's constantly around! I just want him to go away and leave me, the hell, alone for a bit!"

"What do you mean?" Patti asks looking up from the giraffe drawing, which is now complete with a stick version of her as rider. "You live together; he's supposed to be constantly around isn't he?"

"Yeah but if he just gave me a little bit of room…" I sigh.

"It's just because you want him and you don't know how to tell him." Liz explains. "That's why you want him to leave you alone."

"That makes no sense." I tell her.

"Hey this is your mind we're delving in to," Liz shrugs. "do you really want to shine a spotlight on it?" I open my mouth to retort but my phone starts ringing. I pull it out of my pocket and check the caller ID.

"It's Soul." I say quietly.

"Speak of the devil." Tsubaki smirks. I glare at her and answer.

"Hello?" I begin, trying to shoo Liz, Tsubaki and Patti away as they all crowd round me, trying to listen in to the conversation.

"Hey Bookworm are you heading back home soon?" Soul asked.

"Um…" I hedge as the other three start furiously nodding or mouthing 'yes' at me. "sure, I was just thinking about heading back now."

"Cool, I'll come get you on my way back – I'll be there in five." he says then hangs up. Liz and Tsubaki shriek with delighted laughter as I put my phone away.

"Oh my god if you two do fuck you have to call us and tell us everything!" Liz cries with laughter.

"That's it!" I growl. "As soon as I get home I'm cutting off the phone."

"We'll find out one way or another Maka." Tsubaki giggles as I get up and flip them both off.

"Hey maybe you'll finally see where Soul got the name 'Eater' from." Liz smirks lewdly.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I snap.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Soul snaps as he slams the door behind us both.

"That's not the point!" I snap right back flicking my still damp hair out of my face. "You saw me standing there waiting but you still had to drive through that huge massive puddle, just to get me drenched so you could have a good laugh."

"The road was wet." Soul growls as he throws his jacket onto the back of a chair near the sofa. "I couldn't stop as suddenly as I thought I could. You were coming straight home anyway so it didn't matter if you got a bit wet.

"I didn't get a bit wet, Soul, you fucking drenched me!"

"You made that point already." he shoots back.

"Then half way home you decide to break suddenly, nearly sending me flying off the back of the bike so you can stare at some two-bit tramp sauntering by in her underwear." I growl. Now I was really letting him have it; when he had slammed his foot on the breaks suddenly and I had nearly broken my front teeth crashing into his head I had seen him looking at some slut in her underwear making her way to that sleazy club Papa hangs out in. I'm ashamed to admit that it made me extremely jealous.

"I thought it was Blair; I was going to ask her if she would be home for dinner as I'm supposed to be cooking tonight." he explains angrily. "What is your problem, why have you got your knickers in a twist?" I round on him, eyes blazing.

"I'll tell you why I've got my knickers in a twist." I say poking him square in the middle of the chest, my anger suddenly getting the better of him. "You! You're my problem!"

"What the hell did I do?" he asks, his own temper beginning to rise.

"You're always around!" I cry. "I never get a break from you! You're always here…"

"News flash, Tiny Tits, I live here!" he growls, cutting me off.

"There's another thing; you're always calling me names and telling me I have fat ankles and being a dick for no reason!" I shout.

"It's called banter, you psychotic bitch." Soul snaps.

"Shut up you albino arse-mongering dick-weasel!" I snap back. Soul snorts with derisive laughter.

"Clever." he states. "Jesus what is wrong with you recently, you got PMS or something? Ow!" I hit him hard in the shoulder.

"You're such a bastard." I yell through gritted teeth and go to hit him again but he grabs my wrist before I can land the blow. He stares intently into my eyes and I can feel my cheeks beginning to heat up (this may have been another one of my numerous fantasies; a heated argument between the two of us gets a little bit more heated, if you catch my drift). Neither of us move until he sighs, still keeping a hold on my wrist – probably for fear of me hitting him again.

"You know what; maybe I should just get out of your hair for a few days." he says quietly, finally letting go of me and my arm falls to my side. "If you want me I'll be at Tsubaki and Black*Star's, call me when you've calmed down."

"Soul…" I say quietly as the realisation of what I've actually just done hits me. Well done Albarn; you've pushed away the one guy that you really like, who all your friends think you should get together with because you're made for each other and who still wants to live with you after you spend the vast majority of your time physically abusing him.

"See you later Maka." he says, his voice barely loud enough for me to hear. I know that this should be the point where I grab him and kiss him but the truth of the matter is that I'm scared about whether he'll reject me if I do and when I get scared I yell and get angry and usually hit people. So I close my eyes and react on instinct.

Then, when I open them again, I'm met with a very wide, very confused, pair or red eyes staring back at me as if I've grown an extra head. I look down, taking in the fact that my hands are fisting the front of Soul's shirt and there's the slight sheen of my lip balm glossing his lips. My eyes widen in panic. Oh shit! Oh holy fucking shit, what the balls did I just do? I did the in my head thing out loud and probably did the out loud thing in my head knowing my screwed up brain.

Soul stares at me as I stare at him, neither of us knowing what to do or how to react. I can feel myself shaking (either with nervousness at the fact that he hasn't reacted or because I'm so mad at myself for being such a massive fucking idiot I don't even know) and I haven't let go of his jacket. Soul closes his open mouth and then opens it again as if to say something but then seems to think the better of it and closes it again. As he continues to stare at me I'm hit with a sudden and horrifying realisation; the realisation that me kissing him has either shocked him into a coma or he's not going to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, suddenly coming back to myself. I let go of his shirt, turn and begin to run out of the room but I feel a strong, warm hand close around my wrist, stopping me. I turn to look back at Soul; his head is lowered so that his fringe is covering his eyes, which makes me even more nervous. I open my mouth to say something but no sound comes out so I close it again. His grip on my wrist tightens and I wince slightly but I don't make a sound. All I do is wait; wait for something to happen.

"You better be planning on finishing what you've started Albarn." he says softly, his voice husky and dangerous. He looks up at me and there's a wicked gleam in his eyes that I've never seen before. I gulp audibly, trying to swallow my nerves as his stare seems to penetrate my entire being.

"Wh…what do you mean?" I ask when I can't take the silence any longer. Soul uses his grip on my wrist to pull me back toward him. I stumble slightly and end up falling against his chest, my face immediately catching fire. He brings his other hand underneath my chin and tilts it upwards so I'm forced to look into his eyes, which are still dark and dangerous and making me incredibly nervous. He tightens his grip on my chin slightly and leans in close to my face.

"This." he says his breath ghosting over my lips before he closes the minimal distance between us and crashes his lips against mine. My eyes snap open as he begins kissing me – too surprised to do anything else – until his hand slips round to the small of my back, pulling me right up against his body, and the pressure of his lips on mine changes and they slide closed.

My senses suddenly kick back into gear and my hands spring to life, delving into his hair and feeling the soft white spikes against my fingers. I kiss back revelling in the taste of his soft lips, my head spinning feverishly as I try to process that this is actually happening and I haven't slipped off into one of my fantasies again but then Soul's teeth sink into my bottom lip and the wonderful pain tells me it's real.

I moan into his mouth as his tongue slips into mine, dominating mine and completely taking control of the kiss. My knees weaken as he pulls me even closer (if that was even possible) and I can feel every muscle in his chest pressed against mine. He finally lets go of my wrist and cups the back of my head, deepening the kiss. I moan again as he pulls back, taking my bottom lip in his teeth and dragging them over it until I'm a quivering, panting mess.

"Soul!" I moan his name loudly as he latches his lips onto my neck, sucking on the tender flesh. He moves me backwards until I hit the wall, his lips never leaving my neck as he takes both my wrists and pins them into the wall, caging my head between them. He pulls away from my neck and looks at me, his red eyes boring into me and making my stomach leap in anticipation and terror. There was still every chance that he was going to suddenly reveal that he was only doing this so he could tease me about my reaction later (and let's face it my reaction was pretty embarrassing if he is only doing this as a joke). His gaze slips from my lips to my heaving chest.

"It's about time you finally did something." he murmurs.

"What?" I gasp trying to shake the fog clouding my mind and failing miserably.

"Do you know how hard it's been trying to restrain myself from just jumping you every fucking day?" he asks moving my hands above my head and pinning them with one hand. His free hand then begins to slowly, tauntingly, slide down my shoulder to the front of my blouse.

"What?" I gasp again as he pops the top button and moves down to the next.

"Those short skirts of yours that ride up whenever you bend over," he whispers huskily in my ear as he continues undoing my shirt. "when you walk through the house in a towel and think I don't notice; makes it really hard not to shove you against the wall and fuck you until you're screaming my name and nothing else." He gives the shell of my ear a sensual lick before sucking on the lobe.

"Hang on," I say, suddenly focused on what he's saying. "is that why you got into the shower with me?" Ok so maybe I'm not that focused on what he's saying. Soul chuckles darkly and presses a heated kiss to my lips that makes me whimper.

"I had to get your attention somehow." he smirks as he undoes the final button on my blouse. "Besides I did get an amazing view of that pert little arse of yours." As if to emphasise his point he reaches round and gives my arse a firm squeeze and I groan embarrassingly loudly. "Shame I didn't get to see the front though."

"Soul!" I half shriek in embarrassment and half moan in pleasure, unable to think about anything other than the fact that he has me pinned against the wall, my shirt undone and chest exposed and he's telling me that he's wanted me for ages.

"I think it's only fair that I get the chance to see that now." he smirks letting go of my wrists and slipping my shirt off my shoulders to fall to the floor. I'm too surprised and confused to process what's happening as his hand then finds its way round to the clasp of my bra. Before I can stop him he undoes it and pulls it off my body, flinging across the room. I throw my hands up to cover my chest but he's a lot quicker than I am and pins them to the wall again, his grip tighter than the last time.

"Please don't look at me." I whisper turning my head so that I don't have to look into his eyes, so I don't have to see him staring at me like that – like he's going to devour me.

"Why?" he asks, confused.

"Because I don't know how to deal with it." I whisper. I sound like Crona and I can feel my face heating up because I feel so pathetic that what I've wanted for so long is happening and I'm freaking out about it. Soul removes one of his hands from my wrist to take hold of my chin and forces me to look at him.

"You're beautiful." he says softly before he kisses my lips again. It's a sweet, chaste kiss but changes as he trails his lips down my neck; they become more heated and set my skin on fire. He lets go of my wrist and wraps his arms around me, guiding me over to the sofa. When my knees hit the arm I stumble and fall back onto it, Soul looming over me and grinning at me hungrily.

He strips off his shirt and my eyes widen at his chest; hard muscles under taut skin that I'm pretty sure weren't that prominent the last time I saw him without a shirt on. My hand reaches up to run over the scar that spans his chest, the reminder of my massive screw up in Italy when we first met Medusa. He covers my hand with his and stares into my eyes; he knows what I'm thinking and, in his own way, he's telling me that it wasn't my fault. I will never believe him but considering that we're both half naked on the sofa that's kind of way beside the point right now. He laces his fingers through mine and climbs on top on me, one leg either side of my skinny hips, and he's leering at me like he's about to devour me before he attacks me neck with his lips again.

"Looks like you're living up to your name." I breathe. Soul looks up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What now?" he asks before beginning to trace his kisses from my neck to my chest.

"Liz and Tsubaki were making dirty jokes about your last name being Eater." I giggle slightly. Soul looks up and me again and smirks before leaning down and taking my bottom lip and giving it a harsh bite again, I try to hold back a moan but it doesn't work. My failed attempt makes him chuckle darkly.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to disappoint you now, would I?" he whispers before ghosting his tongue over the skin of my neck (which I'm pretty sure is now littered with bruises and bite marks) and down to my chest. He swirls his tongue over one of my nipples and I arch my back in pleasure, feeling all his muscles as our chests rub against each other. While his tongue and teeth concentrate on one he slips his hand down my chest to cup and fondle my other breast.

I can feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against my thigh and I moan again, this time in anticipation. I've fantasised about this moment for so long now and I don't want to waste a second of it. I run my hands over his muscular arms, taking in every curve and contour, but before I can revel in the way his biceps ripple under my touch he's moving his trail of hot kisses away from my breasts and down my flat stomach to the hem of my skirt.

He looks up at me with lust filled eyes and I swear to god that, for that alone, I could have come right there and then but his head dipping back down to suck on my hip distracted me somewhat. As one hand sets to work undoing the buttons on my skirt the other slips up to caress the inside of my thigh, his fingertips barely brushing my skin but still leaving a trail of fire in their wake. My gasping seems to encourage him and his hand moves up until he's rubbing me through my underwear.

I buck into his hand and he uses that opportunity to rip his hand away from me and yank my skirt down and off. Without wasting any time he then begins to pull my underwear down, tortuously slowly. I look down and he's smirking at me – he knows he's teasing me and he's enjoying seeing me squirm…the bastard. Once they're off he throws them over his shoulder before he spreads my legs and begins kissing a hot trail from my right knee, up the inside of my thigh to stop just when it was about to get incredibly good.

"Soul!" I manage to gasp out. "Please don't tease me." I'm begging now and it's pathetic but I'm wound so tightly right now I need the release, I really need the release. A sinfully long and skilled finger begins to rub against my dripping pussy. I try thrusting my hips into his hand, just to feel a part of him inside me but he uses his other hand to keep me firmly in place. He smirks at me and shakes his head.

"Now where would be the fun in that Maka?" he asks slowly stroking me again. "But," he continues after a pause. "as my sexy Meister insists then I must do as she says." He dips his head down between my thighs and run his tongue over me. He groans in absolute bliss as my taste hits his tongue; the sound reverberating against me and I moan again – it feels like I'm vibrating! He moves his tongue up to flick over my clit and the finger that had been teasingly stoking me plunged into me. The pleasure is overwhelming and he's barely even begun!

I reach down and grab fistfuls of his hair, pulling his face closer to my pussy. He in turn uses his free hand to reach round and grab a handful of my backside also pulling me as close as possible to his face. He sucks on my clit and slips another finger inside me, pumping them in and out at a feverish pace. The moans are falling hard and fast from my lips now and I'm pulling his hair as I get closer and closer to my release. All his teasing has gone out of the window now as he goes back to mercilessly flicking my clit with that devilishly talented tongue of his and my grip on his hair tightens till I'm pulling it.

"Soul," I practically scream, my chest heaving and my hips thrusting into his face. "Soul I'm so close, I'm going to..." I never get the rest of the sentence out as his fingers hit something inside me that makes my eyes shoot open and my back arch off the sofa. My screams of pleasure have hit a ridiculously high pitch at this point as my stomach contracts, my body convulses and, as his tongue flicks my clit one final time, I reach my orgasm. He continues his oral assault on me and continues pumping his fingers deep inside me as I shake and spasm around him, helping me ride out my orgasm in its entirety.

Finally his pace slows down and he pulls his fingers slowly out of me. I whimper softly at the loss but he doesn't give me much time to dwell on that as he sits up on his knees and brings his fingers to his lips. He's not going to do what I think he is, is he? A deft tongue slips out from between his lips and wraps around the fingers; tasting me, putting on a show for me as he hungrily sucks and moans hotly. Oh damn, he really doesn't want to let me rest at all, does he? Watching him suck the fingers that had been inside me only moments ago like they were the sweetest thing in the world was the hottest thing I'd ever seen and there was no possible way for me to just stop now.

I shoot up, grab the back of his neck and mash our lips together in a passionate kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth and tasting myself on him. He gets over his surprise at my boldness pretty quickly and grabs the back of my head, deepening the kiss and moaning into my mouth. As we kiss I reach down and begin clumsily fumbling with his belt and buttons desperately wanting to get them off, knowing where we were heading and wanting to get there faster. He seems to realise this too and no sooner have I managed to get his belt and trousers open then his hands are pushing mine away.

He gets off the sofa, hooks his thumbs through his belt loops and begins to slowly push both trousers and boxers down in one movement. He's looking at me with lust filled eyes but I can't seem to take mine off the hem of his trousers as they're pushed down over his hips until his cock is finally revealed. All I can do is stare, my mouth hanging open like some kind of retarded goldfish, as I take in his size. He's not the biggest I've ever seen (that award goes to Ox who decided to randomly flash Tsubaki and I for no apparent reason other than he thought Kim was with us one afternoon) but he's got a pretty substantial girth on him.

"Enjoying the view there sexy?" he asks chuckling. I blush furiously and look up at him. I open my mouth to say something but before I get the chance his hands are in my hair and his mouth is on mine, effectively silencing me. As we kiss, our tongues entwining for what feels like the hundredth time, he pushes me back down on the sofa and climbs on top of me. I can feel his erection pressing against the inside of my thigh and I suddenly start to panic (good job brain, great timing there).

"Soul wait!" I pull away forcing my brain to focus on the topic at hand, so to speak.

"What?" he pants looking at me in confusion and mild annoyance at my super great timing. I hesitate. I've haven't been in this kind of situation for a long time so I'm not taking any kind of birth control at the moment. Hey when you're not having sex, what's the fucking point?

"Um do you have anything?" I ask hedging the subject. "I mean I'm not on the pill or anything and I've never got anything and really don't want to end up getting pregnant, not that I'm totally adverse to that, it's just it's not a good time at the moment…" He cuts me off by kissing me again.

"You talk too much when you're nervous." he tells me. He gets off me and goes over to his jeans. He pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and pulls out a condom before dropping both his wallet and jeans back on the floor. Giving me that sinfully sexy look again he rips open the packet with his teeth before throwing the packet away and rolling the latex over his length. He climbs back between my legs and I can feel his cock rubbing against me. I'm incredibly nervous again.

"Soul?" I begin tentatively. He hums in response as he begins kissing my neck. "Um…I'm not very experienced at this." I hedge. He smiles softly at me and shrugs.

"Neither am I."

"Could have fooled me." I mutter. He laughs softly and kisses my forehead.

"Are you ready?" he asks and I nod. I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be but I don't really trust myself to say anything because I know it'll come out embarrassingly high pitched and pathetic.

Pressing his lips to mine he begins to ease himself inside me. It's painful but thankfully all the foreplay has made it much easier. I sharply inhale at the sensation of him completely filling me as he gets deeper and deeper. He groans, his head falling onto my shoulder and an expression gracing his features that makes it look like he's caught his dick in a vice…but in a good way. Once he's completely buried inside me he stops, his entire body shaking from the effort of staying still, giving me time to adjust, which is fine but I want more. I reach up, grab a fistful of his hair and pull his head down so I can whisper heatedly in his ear.

"Move!" I tell him. That seems to be all the encouragement Soul needs as he pulls out only to ram back in seconds later. I wrap my legs round his waist as he begins to pound me into the sofa, the feeling of him plunging into me sending me to new heights of ecstasy that I had never thought possible. Sex with Soul was nothing like I had ever imagined it to be – it is so much better! It's hotter, harder and more passionate than anything that my mind could ever come up with.

He shifts his angle suddenly and fucking hell! I probably just ruptured his eardrums with my screaming as he hits that part inside my body that makes me see stars again. He's whispering something in my ear but the words are tumbling over each other and I can't make out what he's saying but I can feel my entire body starting to tingle. It was like the first time he made me come but much more intense, like I can feel exactly what he's feeling at the exact time as what's happening to me and then it suddenly hit me. He's using Soul Resonance to make this much more intense than I would have thought possible.

My entire body catches fire; every little movement of his sweat soaked skin against mine, every time his cock hits that spot inside me and every time his lips latch onto my neck, collar bone, ear and mouth intensified by our souls resonating together and we both feel everything that the other feels. My stomach begins to contract and I know I'm getting close to my end. I can feel Soul practically pulsating inside me and I know he is nearly there too. He leans down, his lips pressed against my ear.

"Together." he pants heavily. As if on command my orgasm begins to rip through me, tearing out what little sanity I had and replacing it with nothing but Soul and I feel him heat up as he comes inside me. He continues to thrust into me and I claw at his back as we both ride out our orgasms, both screaming each other's names like our lives depend on it. Once it's over my head falls back against the arm of the sofa and Soul's hit my shoulder as we both collapse from the sensation.

With a great deal of effort Soul pulls out of me and flops down onto the tiny sofa next to me. There's not much room so it's a little awkward as he takes the condom off and wraps it in a tissue from the box on the coffee table before he reaches up and grabs a blanket from the back of the sofa and drapes it over us. He lies back down and I cuddle into his chest, sighing contentedly and revelling in the heat he's giving off. He presses a kiss to my damn forehead and wraps his arms around me. Neither of us say anything for a moment, both content with lying in silence, the only sound in the room being our heartbeats and breathing returning to normal.

"That was amazing." I murmur sleepily after a pause. His chest shakes as he chuckles softly.

"Yeah it was."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to move for a while." I sigh happily as his hold on me tightens protectively.

"We should move at some point." he states. "For one thing we should go clean up and get dressed eventually." I snuggle closer to him.

"Nope." I reply "I'm gonna sleep here."

"I'll carry you to the shower then." he laughs. I give him a soft slap on the chest as I begin to fall asleep. My eyes, which had been drooping slightly suddenly snap open as I hear the front door open and close.

"Soul?" Blair's voice calls out. "Maka? You guys home? Meow!" she practically shrieks as she waltzes into the living room and sees the mess that is our strewn clothing and Soul and I lying on the sofa naked under a blanket.

"Hey Blair." Soul smirks, cool as anything while my face resembles a deep burgundy colour. Blair giggles.

"Well I see you two had a good afternoon." she states. "I was going to ask what you wanted to eat was but it looks like you've already had dinner." I hide my face in Soul's chest and will for the sofa to open up and swallow me whole. "Well I'm going to leave you to it." she cackles skipping off to her bedroom. "I have some phone calls to make, don't stop on my account."

"Well that was awkward." Soul laughs once the door to her bedroom has closed.

"So awkward." I reply, my voice muffled by one of his nipples.

"You realise she's calling Tsubaki and the others right?"

"That's why I'm never turning my phone on ever, ever again." I tell him and he laughs as his own begins ringing. He reaches over to the pocket of his jacket, still on the nearby chair, and pulls it out.

"Hello? Oh hey Liz. …No Maka's not here right now, do you want me to give her a message?" he grins at me as he speaks and I mouth a 'thank you' at him. "Oh yeah? …Yeah we totally fucked. She'll fill you in with the details later. …Cool I'll see you later and tell Black*Star he's a dick." He closes his phone and tosses it onto the floor.

"Soul," I begin my voice dangerous as anger begins to replace the contentment I had been feeling. "why is Black*Star a dick?"

"You've met Black*Star right?" he asks.

"Oh ok." I nod. "By the way." Bam! With renewed energy I sit up and punch him in the side of the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for telling Liz we fucked!" I yell. I move to get up and flounce out of the room in a storm off, taking the blanket with me, but Soul grabs my shoulders, spins me round and kisses me fiercely.

"Better?" he asks pulling away and leaving me wanting more.

"I'm less pissed." I pout. He laughs and kisses me again and my resolve just breaks. I can't stay angry at him when he's biting my bottom lip then running his tongue over it like that. Well played Soul, well played.

**1 down, 14 to go. S-E xxx**


End file.
